


Art: Lost Boys Don't Cry

by Kenshymidzu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sciles BigBang 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshymidzu/pseuds/Kenshymidzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations I made for ScilesBigBang2015 and the amazing fic "Lost Boys Don't Cry "by CranApplePye. Read the fic it's fantastic!!!! and I really hope to make justice to the awesomeness of the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Lost Boys Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Link to fic:http://archiveofourown.org/works/4182462/chapters/9445071  
> Link to art tumblr:http://pinshekonsha.tumblr.com/post/122134316645/illustrations-i-made-for-scilesbigbang2015-and-the  
> Link to art by:  
> I'll add the link asap.

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/seal%20copy_zpskznj7ibt.png.html)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/FE_zpskzs0kxl7.jpg.html)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/Nikte_zpsvy6kdal0.jpg.html)

[](http://s99.photobucket.com/user/kenshymidzu/media/doc%20vehiculo075_zpsbryotivh.jpg.html)


End file.
